


Crime

by tearytozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bank Robbery, Crime, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gangs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OT7, Robbery, Sexual Content, they all love eachother, they wear masks bc yeehoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearytozier/pseuds/tearytozier
Summary: the losers gang. the most wanted criminals in Derry, Maine.Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier is the hacker of the group.Ben 'haystack' Hanscom is the one who knows almost everything about anything.William 'Big bill' Denbrough is the fearless leader.Eddie 'Short stuff' Kaspbrak is the supplier.Stanley 'Stan the man" Uris is the get away driver.Beverly 'Bev' Marsh is the distraction.Mike 'farm boy' Hanlon is the ruthless one of the group, ready to kill anyone he needed to.But they all started out different, they all were alone at one point.





	Crime

_richard tozier was fourteen when he got into hacking. when he hacked into his first computer that wasn't his he went under the name 'TRASHMOUTH.'_

it started out as a game to him, he would hack into peoples computers just to fuck with them, thats when he realized he could make money off of this. he wrote a message on the computer saying 'pay up 100 bucks to get your shit back.' they talked back and forth from a word document, the man left the money by a park and richie picked it up.

he thought he hit the jackpot.

he got better and better, raising the prices and even using blackmail to get more out of the deal. everyone in derry knew his name, but not his real name or face. this made richie feel.. amazing. he could do anything under the name trashmouth and people would fear him or love him. 

he did the same thing for a year and a half and everything was going amazing, that was until he had a crazy idea.

he hacked into the bank security system using a program he made himself in between his real school, it took three days until he was fully in the system. he saw people go though their day to day lives. switching though all the different cameras he finally found the one that showed 'the goods.' money. 

richie now knew that bank like the back of his hand, if he wanted to rob it he would be able too. he knew each workers schedule, who payed more attention, what doors were locked or not. everything.

but there was one thing he was missing from this master plan of his.. some guts. he knew that right when he walked into that bank with an empty duffle bag he would freeze in his spot the run away without saying a word. this bothered his for days on end. he wanted to do something cool! something badass! not be some nerd starring at a computer screen and had a wide range of computer smarts.

_Richard Tozier was now 16 and a half, back to blackmailing people for money._

this time he would go deeper. he found notes on people computers that gave information about the owner. like tyler harris, a 45 year old man who worked for a cae company and was married with two kids. seems normal right? wrong. Mr harris here has been talking to other women behind his wonderful wives back, living a double life. now THIS is what richie lived for. 

he later did things like this again and again. finding a man under the name of William Denbrough. he was 17, single from what he could gather, and had tons of documents and emails talking about robbing the bank richie studied in his spare time. 'how cool is that?' richie thought to himself before forming an idea. 

richie read though Williams notes, plans, emails, everything. he found out that he was 'taking a day off.' that day and would be at the local park if someone by the name of 'Bev' needed him. richie grabbed his backpack, stuffing his computer in there along with a snack. just incase. he pushed up his glasses and threw on his dirty old beat up converse before running out of the house and getting on his bike, going as fast as he could to the local park. a million thoughts were going through his head while he got closer and closer to the park.

once he got there he got off his bike and almost tripped over it. he quickly stood up straight and held his backpack close, looking around the park for a 17 yer old boy named William. there was only one boy sitting by himself that looked around 17. richie took a deep breath and gave himself a quick pep talk before walking over to the boy and sitting next to him on the bench.

"are you William?" richie asked the boy while setting his backpack next to him and pushing up his glasses with shaky hands, it was too late to turn back.

the boy looked over at him and nodded slowly.

"yes, i am. most people call m-me bill. why are you asking-ng?" bill replied while pushing back his hair and glancing at richie's backpack.

richie started to shake slightly, 'you fucked up now, tozier. there is no turning back.' he sighed, getting ready to do what he does best, blurt everything out before he can think.

"i know what you're planning with the whole bank thing. i got into your computer, very weak passwords by the way, and saw what you're planning. basiclly what i'm saying is that i could help you. i know that place like the back of my hand and i know everything about the people in it. so if you would like i could-" richie said in one big breath before bill stopped him with a light laugh. 

"okay, kid. you're in. just take a breath and ca-calm down. you're shaking-g." bill stuttered, resting his hand on richies shoulder, bill always knew who he was. trashmouth, aka. richie tozier the hacker. 

"you'll have to move in-in with us, i can't have you-u somewhere else when i need you t-t-t-to do something for me at one am." bill explained while richie snorted, dirty mind obviously. 

"we? who else?" richie asked after pushing up his glasses and gripping his backpack with nerves still jumping around in his body. he never really calmed down no matter what.

"me, bev, st-stanley, mike, and others. start packing u-up and i'll send you the address. we already have a room set up for you-you, I was planning on asking you to join before this whole bank-k thing w-w-went down." bill spoke with a smirk, richies face scrunched up, surprised.

"sure thing big bill. see ya later! that was a lot simpler than i though it would ever be." richie rambled to himself before packing up and returning to his bike, waving goodbye to bill and riding off to his house. 


End file.
